Diamond Dust
by hannahchuu
Summary: 'Roses are red. Violets are blue. When I look at the clear sky of winter, what I see is you.' I really don't know her. I was living a quiet life until I met her and confessed to me. I don't know why she chose me. I really don't care much. But what kind of feeling is this? Should I welcome it? Or stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond Dust**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Many want it but there's nothing we can do since it's Clamp's property.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

INT. Seijou High School's backyard – 12:47 PM, 1st September 2008, Monday

"I like you." Those three words shook my silent world with a deafening sound . The breeze that afternoon, as cold as a metal exposed to ice for half an hour, was enough to make the leaves fall from their branch. With no birds humming their songs and only a tree shading us from the afternoon sun, a girl, who I don't even know, stood before me, and said such a world trembling sentence.

I, who have a limited circle of friends, had been confessed to by this cute girl. Given those big bright emerald eyes she has and a perfectly round face matching everything in her, I couldn't help but blush. I hope she wouldn't notice.

But let me narrate what happened beforehand.

EXT.

INT. Seijou High's entrance corridor – 07:20 AM, 1st September 2008, Monday

Summer break was over. Everyone seems to be tired. Maybe they spent their vacation without a thought on how long their homework was and did it overnight.

The corridor where students have to change into their uwabaki (indoor shoes) was full of chatters. Students were blabbering about how they spent their summer vacation. I heard some girls squeal. From the looks of it, someone from their group successfully snagged a boyfriend. Well, most of the female population are like that.

As I walk to my locker, someone grabbed my shoulder from behind. "Hey, Li." Yeah. That's me. My name is Li Syaoran. Just by my name, you can say that I'm not a Japanese, but a Chinese. And the guy with ash-colored hair and slit eyes is my friend, Takashi Yamazaki. "How's your vacation? The last time we saw each other was during the Tanabata Festival at the Tsukimine Shrine. You even went home after just an hour. Well, it's your loss. You see… We found some hot girl guarding the omikuji (fortune letter). Envious?" He finally stopped his blabbers.

"Not really. Even if I came to like her, she won't fall for a boring guy like me." I said it matter of factly while adjusting my thick-lensed glasses. Though I'm the school's prime student, I wouldn't belong to the popular circle. I had unruly chocolate brown hair and I button my uniform up to my neckline and tuck in to my pants. They can call me an unfashionable guy; I really don't care.

"But still… You know, you just have to change yourself a bit so you can date a girl." He tried to reason out. Yeah. I'm already in my second year in high school but I haven't dated a girl even once.

"Dating, huh? I'm not really interested." I said as I walk to get my indoor shoes. Just then, I saw a pink-colored paper inside my locker with "To Li-sama" written on top of it.

"Hey, hey. A love letter, huh? It seems like our Li-sama has an admirer after all." He elbowed my side while I glared at him, silently commanding him to stop. "Well," he raised his hands admitting defeat, "OK, I lose. Can you read the letter? Let's see what's in it."

I couldn't trust Takashi-san not to tease me because of this letter, but either way, I opened it. It read:

_Dear Li-sama,_

_Sorry if I can't reveal myself to you__ yet__. Still, let's meet at the school's backyard __at__ lunch break._

_I'll be waiting._

Sure this girl concealed herself. I thought that this can be another means of bullying. I couldn't say for certain though. How can someone – I mean anyone – possibly like someone with thick-framed glasses and an unfashionable way of dressing? Someone like me? I'm not the type of guy that a girl would admire.

"Buddy, would you go?" My friend's question snapped me back from my daze. I opened my mouth to say something, but hesitated. Can you blame me? I didn't expect such an event to happen.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. If I find the time." I answered flatly, though I decided to meet this person. I need to know the truth behind her liking me.

"You know that she'll be waiting. It's rude to make a girl wait for nothing. It's a gentleman's job to answer a lady properly." Takashi kept on speaking as I wore my uwabaki and walked my way to the classroom. "Hey, wait," he yelled, hastily wearing his uwabaki and speeding off after me.

"Fine, fine. I get your point. So let's go now before our HR class starts. You know how angry Yamata-_sensei_ can be if we're late for his class." I said while we kept our pace.

"Yeah. He's really scary, you know? He looks like a youkai every time someone opens the door and he's already in," he agreed.

EXT.

INT. Chemistry Laboratory – 7:30 AM, 1st September 2008, Monday

"Class," the class representative called for everyone to stand up from their seat. "Ready. Go."

"Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning)!" Everyone in the class greeted Yamata-_sensei_.

"Okay. Everybody present, _iinchou _(class representative)?" Yamata-_sensei _inquired.

"Yes, sensei." Asahino-san, our class rep, answered confidently.

"I'll be collecting the assignment I gave you before the break." We stood up and placed our notebooks on top of our class rep's table. Poor him. He has to carry it all the way to the faculty room. I wanted to help him but on second thought, he might not need help from a dork like me. He became a class representative just because he craves for attention. His popularity didn't increase a bit though. Takashi-san told me that he likes a girl from another class who is popular, so he wanted to make himself known too. That way, he might get the chance to go out with her. Anyway, it's none of my business.

My mind drifted off to a certain letter I received this morning. Maybe this girl is not a beauty since she wanted to date me. Or maybe I completely misunderstood her meaning and she only wanted to ask for help on something.

Now, it seems to me that this morning class is taking too long. Am I excited to know what this girl needs from me? Or am I just curious about who she is? Before I meet her, I really need to clear my mind. Breathe in, breathe out. Stay cool so that no one would notice what's going on in my mind. What a boring class! Can someone please end it?

EXT.

INT. In Class 2-B's room – 12:30 PM, 1st September 2008, Monday

I put the bento box I bought from the convenient store this morning on top of our table. Takashi-san and his childhood friend, Mihara-san are my companions during the lunch break. That's why we always arrange ourselves in such a way that Takashi-san is in front of me and Mihara-san is between us.

"Hey, Li-kun. I heard you got a love letter this morning." Mihara-san said.

"I think Takashi-san should sometimes just shut his mouth before I pull his tongue out and feed it to hungry tigers." I said since only him knows about that.

"At first, I thought he's lying again. But from your reaction, I realized that he knows how to tell the truth even just for this instance." Yes. Since they knew each other since diaper days, Mihara-san has gotten the idea that Takashi-san is a liar. It's really fun watching them fight because of his lies. She would always target his ear and drag him through it to give him an earful of lecture.

"I think you should go after you eat, Li-kun. You should never let a lady wait for too long." She said with a look of concern.

"Both of you said the same thing." Mihara-san looked at him with "Really?" written on her face. I don't mean it literally. "I know. I shall finish this and leave, ok?"

"Good. Very good." She ended the discussion for us to eat peacefully.

EXT.

INT. Seijou High's backyard – 12:45 PM, 1st September 2008, Monday

I was only 15 minutes late. I don't think she would mind. However, when I got to the location mentioned in the letter, no one's there. I thought that maybe this is just another prank and someone is just messing up with me. How come someone enjoys this kind of game?

Then, I saw a pink striped white handkerchief lying by the grass. Someone may have lost it so I'll volunteer to find its owner.

"As I thought, you came." A small angelic voice came. I tried to find where it came from, but with no success. "Hey, up here. On the tree." Then, I saw the source of that voice and she's smiling at me. She jumped to the ground from the branch she was sitting on like an angel falling from heaven. Her shoulder-length auburn hair matched her rounded face. She hypnotized me with her deep emerald eyes when she looked me straight in the eyes. I cannot utter even a single word when I saw her. Is she the one who sent me the letter? If she is, why me? She can choose whoever she wants to date and he'll surely agree with her.

"You picked my handkerchief." She took it from me and smiled at me again. "Thank you, by the way." Still, the jumble in my mind wouldn't pass through my mouth.

"Maybe you're confused why I called you here. By the way, my name is Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." More than confused actually, especially when I saw her. "The reason why I wanted to see you is to ask you something." She paused for a while and looked at anywhere but me while playing with her fingers. "Well… Are you dating someone?" Is she asking me that? It should be obvious from my looks alone that no one would want to date me.

"No." I answered briefly.

"I'm relieved." She sighed as she grinned at me. "Uhmmm, eto…." She sure don't know how to form coherent words from her thoughts. "Nyuuu~" She seemed troubled with her own thoughts. But as I kept on looking at her, I noticed that she was blushing; I don't exactly know why. Then it hit me. Oh no! Is this for real? Would she really say it?

"The truth is…" she kept on playing with her fingers while looking at her right. "I like you!" She blurted out the three words I'm afraid to hear. "Would you please go out with me?" She said them straight to my eyes. She seemed so innocent and sincere with her words. But I'm too shocked with her confession. I need to know if this is just a dream, so I pinched my arm and oww, it hurts. This sure is not a dream, but reality. Yet, it feels surreal that such a beauty would ask me to go out with her.

Is she kidding? No, no, don't look at me like that. I don't know what to do as her eyes pierced mine. My arm had covered my face by reflex. The only word that came from my mouth is: "EHHHHHHHHHH!?"

EXT.

**Note**:

sensei- teacher

*Li did know that the letter came from a girl since in the letter, it said "atashi" which is equivalently "I" in English. It's just that, this is used commonly by females.

_Author's Note:_

It's been months since I last made such a long chapter. But I still kept on writing on very short stories. Of course, all have no names mentioned. But after months of studies for the semester, I did this story. This is the second normal story I ever wrote. (Well, my friends say I write weirdly especially the plots.) This is romance and maybe drama. The story was already playing on my mind but I can't type it right now since I need to study again. Student life *sigh*.

Reviews are welcome. But I hope you can leave a good one to make me somehow comfortable. But still criticisms are not disallowed. But please mention the parts you're not satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond Dust**

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. Ijyou.

The Author: I would like to thank the reviewers of my first chapter though it was unedited. Don't worry. I'll look for the time to edit it. Also this story may only compose of Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo's POV. But for now, let's give Syaoran the first turn. Well, this is because there is more story on both Sakura and Tomoyo's life.

Also be reminded that '_' are all Syaoran's thoughts since this is his POV.

So shall we keep the film rolling?

_**Chapter 2**_

INT.

The girl stood before me in the solemn daylight while smiling and said: "I like you. Would you go out with me?" It feels like our surroundings began to fill with sparkles.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" So it's just a dream.

EXT.

INT. Syaoran's bedroom – 2.28 AM, 2nd of September 2008, Tuesday

Why still I kept on bothering what happened last day. I looked around to see if I came to reality. The green blanket is definitely mine and saw my study table (where my notebooks kept on stack above it) on the right which is a meter far from my bed.

I just feel exhausted from what my dream turn out to be, I wanted to drink water. "Wei!" I called my butler/mentor to get me one. I can get one on my own but lazy to stand. "Wei!" I called again. Oh, yeah I remember that he had some errands to do for mother so he's not here. Sigh.

I stood from my bed since it can't be helped but do it on my own. As I took a glance again on my table, I saw the white piece of paper that Kinomoto gave me. She said that she wrote her email address and phone number there and forcibly gave it to me. I really can't understand her. How come she would come to like a guy like me?

'Okay, it's not time to think about it now. I'm really thirsty. Water, water.' I thought as I dragged my feet to the kitchen.

EXT.

INT. In the kitchen – 2:29 AM, 2nd of September 2008, Tuesday

I admit it. My home is just small. What can you expect from an apartment? Since I really live in Hong Kong, my family specifically found this apartment where I will live while studying in Japan. My mother sent me here because of the decision to make my mother to be our clan leader so that makes me the heir, her son. Though it may not look like it, I'm not poor. Hahaha. I think I shouldn't be too humble in saying what my status is. To put it simply, my family holds the major economy in Hong Kong.

If you ask more about me, maybe, one night can't be enough. But there's always next time.

As I pour some water on the glass, I wandered again on my own dreamland. Because of that girl, his peaceful life can be gone any moment.

"How can she even carelessly ask a guy to date her? She even don't who I really am. I can be a pervert. Did she always do this with the others?" I felt something painful in my chest as I said those words.

Backtracking at what happened the first day after the summer break, I felt really unsure how to react to everything.

EXT.

INT. Seijou High backyard – 12:47 PM, 1st of September 2008, Monday

"Would you please go out with me?" Kinomoto asked me. It seems the air breeze became stronger as I saw her somehow clenched her fist.

My face went red as a loud "EHHH!" was my reflex after that confession. "H-h-how c-c-can you f-f-fall for me?" Too uncool. I didn't really intend to stutter.

"Should I need one?" she said as she tilt her to right for a bit. 'Of course, you should!' My mind is now shouting.

Thankfully, I did manage myself not to utter such words. "Well, you see," I explained as I point a finger on me. "Do I look handsome to you?" Yeah I said it. I just need on what she would say.

"Yup!" She told me as she showed her brightest smile. 'Is she serious?' Inside I was really flustered on what this girl is spouting. "You're handsome as those princes in the fairy tales. So I hope you can be Sakura's prince." I think she hit her head and became blind.

I waved my hand in front of her to test if she still can see. "Can I ask what are you doing? You kept on doing that for 20 seconds." Now she might think that I'm a crazy person.

"No, it's nothing." Seriously. Was she that into me.

"Li-kun, do you hate me?" she inquired.

"No." 'Since I even don't know you. So how can I?' I answered her with that one word though some words are still forming in my mind.

"So I'm in the category of your likes?"

"Ehhh?!" Too sly for her to trick me like that. "But why would you like to go out with me?"

"I said it earlier. 'Cause I like you." What an unbelievable girl I have to handle right now. "So would you?"

'What should I answer? Should I say yes? She's cute. But I don't really know her. Idiot. She said she's Kinomoto Sakura, right?' my mind kept on debating on how I should handle this and came up with an answer. "I'm sorry but I can't go out with you." My head is low so I won't have to see her face if she's disappointed on what I just answered her.

"Can I ask you why? Do you have someone you like? Am I ugly? Do you think I'm a bothersome person?" I think she was in the verge of crying as she asked those questions.

"Kinomoto…san, to answer you truthfully. If you want to know why. It's just because I just only knew you for just some couple of minutes. Second, I don't have anyone I like. Third, you're completely NOT ugly. And lastly, though I was surprised by your confession, I can't say that it can be bothersome. So please don't cry. I just think you're better off with other guys." I answered all of it just to comfort her?

"So if it's like that, let's be friends." Wow, she recovered fast.

"If it's friends, then it's okay." I couldn't really explain the jolt I felt when we shook our hands.

"But this doesn't mean I gave up liking you, Li-kun." W-w-wwhat did she just said? I think I made a mistake befriending her.

EXT.

INT. Class 2-B's room – 12.56 PM, 1st of September 2008, Monday

"So who's the mystery girl?" Mihara-san just popped out from nowhere. I really couldn't say I wasn't surprised. "Ne, ne, give a name."

"Takashi-san, I think you need to stop Miharu-san from inquiring me like a reporter on a gossip magazine." I called for Takashi-san.

"Sorry, Li." Same when Miharu-san stopping Takashi-san from telling lies, he can stop her too from all her babbles. "But I am also interested on this first girl to ever confess to you." I felt my blood rush to my face. "Huhhuhmm. It seems you got a fever after that hot confession. You should be thankful I stopped Chiharu before she stalks you since she's really intrigued who this girl is."

True. I knew from the moment Mihara-san had the information someone is going to confess to me that she would do anything just to know she is. "Okay. I give up. But in exchange I want to know who she really is. It's bothering me on how come she became into me."

"Too conceited for getting your first confession." Takashi-san smirked at me.

"Quiet!" Of course, I was really embarrassed and I don't know what to do. "So will you agree?"

"Sure. Now, spill." It seems that they were getting impatient.

"Well…" I started and had a second thought if whether to tell them the whole event. "This girl told me that she likes me and wants to go out with me."

"Then?" The sparkles in their eyes seemed to be synchronized as well as when they clasp their hands to know more.

"I said no." I wanted to finish this embarrassing story.

"WHAT!?" Great. Now even their reactions are the same.

"How can I date someone who I barely know?"

"You have a point. By the way, tell me the girl's name. Maybe I can help you." Mihara-san accepted my reason.

"Class 2-D's Kinomoto Sakura." I said in a low tone so that no one would hear.

"SERIOUSLY?" Mihara-san stood from her seat due to her shock giving another shock to other students inside the room.

"You're serious, right Li?" 'I am'. It's as if he read it to my face. "I think you're just too focused to your studies that you don't have the time the people around you. Kinomoto-san is very popular girl on both girls and boys."

As I expected. It's very unnatural for her not to be since I also find her to be cute. "Kinomoto Sakura." Mihara-san looked she already recovered from what she heard earlier as she talked. "Champion on track and field as well as gymnastics. Karate black belter. Student Council's Vice President. Performed multiple recitals playing her piano. Family information is unknown. But rumours said that she's an ojou-sama (princess-like)."

I was really amazed on her achievements. How come I don't know much about her? We're in the same school after all. Now that I learned many things about her, the more I think I am no match for her.

"But I'm really impressed that our Li-sama captured the most wanted bachelorette of this school. I heard that a lot of guys confessed to her but rejected. Though, that's the case, all of them kept on admiring her. I heard from those guys that she's gentle on rejecting them." Mihara-san continued to give all the information she knows.

"Ne, Mihara-san, how come you know much about her?" I was quite confused.

"I did said that she belongs to gymnastics club, right? I'm in that club too. She's really kind and always smile at us. Though we want to invite her to lunch or to karaoke, she was always with Daidouji-chan who's a member of the music club. Even they're always together, I wonder why Sakura-chan didn't join that club though she always help them as an accompaniment of Daidouji-chan." So that Kinomoto is a very busy-body. I think it became a habit of mine, the dazing I mean.

EXT.

INT. Seijou High's backyard – 12:51 PM, 1st of September 2008, Monday

"Friends should be fine for now." She said them to me as she took a white paper on her skirt's pocket. "This is my email address and phone number." She reached for my hand and put the paper on it. "Let's hang-out sometimes." God. Can't she keep her smile to herself because I don't know what I feel every moment I saw it.

"B-b-but wouldn't your friends badmouth you if they see you hang-out with me?" I was really not sure if I would agree with her.

"If they are my friends, they'll surely understand. If not, then friendship over. Easy, isn't it?"

"Hey, isn't that too careless to say. They're your friends…"

"What friends?" 'Huh?' "No. It's nothing." It's as if she can read my mind. "Don't worry about me. But I'm happy I finally able to confess to you after a long time."

"You mean you like me for that long?" I was beyond my astonishment when I knew that fact. Or is it really a fact? What if she's just faking it?

"I can't say that I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. At first, it was all admiration then it turn out to be a bigger one. That's why I will never give up." She smiled like a kid getting her ice cream.

"I said what I wanted to say so I'll take my leave first." She turned her heel to the direction of the building entrance but stopped after four steps. I wondered why. Did she forgot something? "Li-kun, be sure to contact me." She smiled as she waved her right hand on me. "See you around!" It's her last sentence before she left me in the backyard.

Somehow, I felt really happy to have another friend. It looks like Kinomoto would be a true friend someday. But I really couldn't tell right now.

EXT.

INT. Syaoran's kitchen – 2:37 AM, 2nd of September 2008, Tuesday

Sigh. I didn't realize that I spent too much time dazing here. It's crazy to think too much about what happened. I really don't know how I will deal later when I see her again. Kinomoto Sakura, huh? But before anything, I need to go back to sleep. I have classes tomorrow.

EXT.

INT. Seijou High School's gate – 7:28 AM, 2nd of September 2008, Tuesday

'Shit, shit.' This was my first time getting late. I ran all the way here with only bread as my breakfast. 'My perfect attendance is on the line.'

As I sprinted my way, I saw Kinomoto also skating to the gate. What a carefree girl?

"Li-kun!" She saw me. "We need to hurry."

Safe. At least there's still 35 seconds to run to the classroom. "Li-kun!" she called again. As I turned around, I saw her smiling again and said: "By the way, good morning!"

I smiled and also greeted her, "Good morning too!" And we began to run again to our building.

EXT.

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Note: Okay. Second chapter was served. So tell me what you think of this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond Dust**

_Disclaimer__: _Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp as well as Tsubasa Chronicles and xXxHolic. However, the latter anime mentioned have nothing to do with my story. I am just jealous of their talent since they also help to make Code Geass.

_The Author__: _The first two chapters, as you know, were narrated by Syaoran. Now, it's Sakura's turn. Well, same as the last chapter, '_' would be considered to be the thoughts of Sakura since the POV will be her.

If you're wondering how many chapters this story would take, I don't know well. But I think this would be quite long since one of the major problems is still not introduced. Please accept my apology because of the flashbacks but it can't be help because it's necessary.

I want to give my thanks for the reviews and follows. I really appreciate it. The truth is I'm working on my other fanfic story since I haven't updated it for months. 'High School to Remember' is kinda comedy/romance in genre, however, for this past few days, I am really depress. Though with this, I don't know why but I can't cry. I can't even shed a single tear. I sometimes think that maybe my tears already dried up because I am really a crybaby once. I also have a habit of staring to space when I feel this. So as long as I have this kind of feelings, I can't write comedy.

Well, enough with all my babbles. Since I know that you are reading this because you really wanna know what's going next in the story. So shall we keep the film rolling…

_**Chapter 3**_

INT. Seijou High backyard – 12.47 PM, 1st of September 2008, Monday

"I like you." I finally said it. I kinda ashamed of myself because I don't know if I just became an utter fool in front of Li-kun. 'Get a hold of yourself Sakura. You should stand this since you finally gain the courage of confessing.' "Would you please go out with me?" I asked. 'Why is he making that face? Does he hate me after all?'

"EHHHHHHH!" It became a shock to me. 'What's with his reaction?' As I expected, he would really suspect that I am one of those students who bully him. "H-h-how c-c-can you f-f-fall for me?"

'Just as I thought.' I really wanted to assure him that there's no hidden intention with this. "Should I need one?"

"Well you see," he was very nervous, I knew it. "Do I look handsome to you?" he asked while pointing his index finger at him.

'You were.' "Yup!" I smiled when I remembered back then. "You're handsome as those princes in the fairy tales. So I hope you can be Sakura's prince."

Well, I hope that would leave him a good impression. After all, it took me years to gain the courage to confess.

EXT.

INT. Handicraft Club's Room – 12.59 PM, 1st of September 2008, Monday

"Sorry Sakura to even call you to get your measurements." A girl, with chocolate brown hair same with the color of her eyes, kept on apologizing on me.

"It's okay, Rika-chan. It can't be help if the main character got sick." I assured her that there's no problem of getting my measurements since the main character and I looked like have the same body size.

"Thank you. Really. Let me treat you after school okay?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

"Sakura-chan, I was thinking where had you been this afternoon. I was looking for you, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I have to do something that time." It's really true. Somehow, that's the reason why I climbed up the tree. To hide myself from everyone. But that would be my secret.

"Sakura-chan, are you not feeling well. You're red." Oh my, I never thought that I still have side effects from my confession.

No use denying it. "Rika-chan," I was actually thinking if I should really tell her but I resolved to face this. "I actually ask someone to date."

"Really? Really? Who? What year and class is he in?" Okay, I knew this would happen that's why I did have some second thought about that. "The other guys would be jealous for sure because you're already taken." She was really excited of the turn of events.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not taken. He said 'no' to me."

"What a stupid guy to let go of you? A whole bunch want to date you and here, he was given the chance to do so then just let it pass by." It maybe because of his inferiority that's why he rejected me, inferiority with all the guys inside our school.

If he would just believe that I really like him, maybe it would turn the other way. "Maybe. But we decided to be friends for now." Of course, for now. Someday, I'm hoping that he would hear what my heart was saying to him for a very long time.

"I'm happy for you. Fight-o!"

"Thanks, Rika-chan!" I smiled.

While Rika-chan continued what she's doing, memories flooded through my mind.

EXT.

INT. Streets of Tokyo – 07.17 PM, 2nd of January 1999, Saturday

The buzzing in the streets, chatting of high school girls and the fighting of delinquents in the alley had become non-existent in my ears as I sprinted away from my grandfather's home. I ran and ran without knowing where I was heading. It really didn't matter. Without knowing the place to go, I chose the path straight in front of me.

It's actually my first time here in Tokyo. In my knowledge, we came here to visit great grandfather from my mother's side. Ojii-san said that he really wanted to see us after Okaa-san eloped with Otou-san. I thought that I'll never meet Ojii-san because of my parents' action but he's very kind-hearted to welcome us during the whole Christmas break.

In addition, Okaa-san already left us. Back then, Otou-san would always say that even if we cannot see Okaa-san, she always watch us from somewhere. He said that she's in a place where she would never feel pain. I was only three back then when she died. That's why they had a hard time to explain it in my young mind. They knew that it would be hard to raise us for a single parent. But though this was the case, we were really happy.

EXT.

INT. In some children's playing ground in Tokyo – 07.31 PM, 2nd of January 1999, Saturday

Once I opened my eyes, I just didn't know how I got here, I was already in some playing ground. Since it was winter night, the place was devoured by tranquillity. The ice cold weather penetrated my body due to lack of clothes. I ran away with my sweater only. It was a relief that the ground is not yet filled with snow.

Though there are only few snow fell that night, my body couldn't cope up with the temperature. I curled myself in the post of the swings and hugged my knees. "What am I doing?" I asked myself as I blew my hands to give them heat and rubbed them then touched my pooling red cheeks. "Cold." I continually did the same pattern to keep myself a little warm.

Yeah. I remember Otou-san announced something during our dinner. I screamed no to it then ran outside. I became aimless in my way. I thought that it was better if I was not there.

I felt that something trickling from my eyes as I felt those cold tears on my skin then after a second, it seems I had a runny nose. I really didn't care what I look like as I wiped them with my sweater. With the silent night, my sobs was only present. Containing my pain would not help anything, rather, it would just cause greater sorrow.

EXT.

INT. In some children's playing ground in Tokyo – 08.05 PM, 2nd of January 1999, Saturday

After some time of crying, I stopped myself and stared in space while still cuddling my knees. How long had I been there? I really didn't know. Maybe I didn't care. I thought that maybe they even didn't need me.

As I rested my head on my knees, I saw a boy's shadow. He has this chest-nut brown hair matching his amber colored eyes. "Hey, kid," he talked to me while looking down. 'As if he's the one to say,' I thought while glaring at him. "Aren't you cold?"

I never intended to make a conversation to him so I chose to ignore his question. "Hey kid. Can't even speak?" He continued to speak to me. "Hoi… Hoi…" He kept on nudging me thinking that this would broke my resolve. Well, indeed it did.

"Hey, don't say that I'm a kid while you are too. Don't even act high and mighty!" I really put an outburst as I stood from my place. He must learn to know his place. "I think I don't need to answer any of your question. Just leave me alone."

"As I thought you can speak." I was surprised by his reaction as he removed his charcoal-colored scarf from his neck and put it on mine. "Take it so you won't catch cold." He smile then pulled something from his (jacket) pocket. "Here. Take this too. This is just leftovers from yesterday's celebration."

"T-t-thank you." I really didn't know what to say after I foul mouthed him. He's really kind. As I pulled one, I saw a peach-like manjuu. "Kawaii!" I just yelped. "Sorry. This is really cute. Did you make it?"

"Yup," he answered. "But Wei helped me." I really didn't know who that Wei is but he seemed to be close to him.

"Is that so? I really don't know if I can eat this. I might even preserve this and make it my family treasure." He laughed at my statement. I couldn't believe it. I was being serious back there. "Hey, why are you laughing?" I know I pouted. Well, it's my expression when I'm mad.

"Hahaha…" He was trying to stop but still remained a snicker. "Isn't it too much to say to make it your family treasure?" I found his giggles fascinating. My sorrow faded away as a new emotion came inside. I just didn't know if I should welcome it or not. "By the way, my name is Li Syaoran."

"Kinomoto Sakura. Seven years old. Nice to meet you, Li-kun!" I introduced myself while smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Kinomoto-san. I'll be on my now. Bye bye!" I wanted to stop him from his tracks as he waved his hands to me. He became a really good companion.

Would he mind if I follow him? Well, I just went with what my mind dictated me.

EXT.

INT. Open park in Tokyo – 08.17 PM, 2nd of January 1999, Saturday

It would look I was a stalker as I follow Li-kun. Even he won't speak to me, I think it would be fine as long as he could keep me in company. Thankfully, I managed to follow without him noticing my presence.

"What is he doing here?" I asked as if I had someone was with me. Then I saw he was pulling out something from the long bag-like green cloth he was carrying. Is that a sword? A real sword? How come a child like him could take a hold of that?

He unsheathed his sword to reveal it was double-edged. He started to step forward his left leg while twisting it 45 degrees. The sword is in his right hand when he raised it above his head then let his index finger of the left hand (which is 180 degrees straight with his shoulders) touched the tip of the blade. He lunged forward as his left hand came down while his right leg stepped forward. Then turned a full clockwise swinging his sword same with his body. As I kept looking at him, he seemed to be dancing with the winter wind.

After a few minutes, I knew my eyes were set on his graceful movements. 'Li-kun is really amazing.' I thought that night. I knew from that day, he became my first love. But I knew for a fact that this was the end too.

I am from Tomoeda. We would even take our leave by the next day. 'It's better to come back to Ojii-san's house before they make commotion.' I thought that maybe they would do something outrageous in my absence.

As I looked for my path back, I saw them frantically running to me. Otou-san was the first one to reach me then hugged me tightly while saying 'sorry' like it was a chant. I felt that he's really worried. Of course, I was guilty for making him that.

EXT.

INT. Tomoeda Middle School's Front Ground – 07.03 AM, 7th of April 2003, Monday

It was an unusual morning today. Why? Simple. I came early. Funny to say, I never came early to school. It became a habit of mine. However, this day was the opening ceremony for us freshmen.

A fresh start again. I looked for my name in the board to know my class. As I searched for my name, it seemed that there are only a hundred of freshmen this year.

Someone nudged me on my right shoulder. "In what class are you in Sakura?" It was Tomoyo.

"Class B," I answered briefly.

"Yey!" she seems to be happy. "We're in the same class."

"Good for you." I said flatly at her which makes her smiling lips turned straight. "Let's just go to the gym before the ceremony starts." I turned my heels to where the gym is located as Tomoyo followed me behind.

EXT.

INT. Tomoeda Middle School's Gym – 07. 15 AM, 7th of April 2003, Monday

Students were on their respective seats while the teachers and principal were lined up on the front left near the stage. There were students already finding themselves friends during this whole year. Some even checking out the teachers and other students who are opposite their sex. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything to discuss with my current seatmate. I didn't even want to start a conversation with her. Tomoyo knew it so she kept her mouth shut.

"Good morning, our dear students of Tomoeda Middle School. And also welcome. We in the faculty…" The MC kept on with his speech for the eight minutes. "Now, let's hear from our freshman representative, Li Syaoran." It bought chills to my whole body. This was totally unexpected. I didn't thought that I would ever see him again.

"Hai!" Someone shout from behind. I couldn't turn my head. My heart was thumping like crazy. I even know that there was heat forming on my face.

I saw him walk to the stage. His posture that I memorized during that youthful night still hasn't change. He definitely the Li-kun I knew. As he became nearer and nearer to the stage, I didn't know what to do. To continue to watch him walk through the aisle or bow my head. I chose the latter.

The moment I heard the microphone was moved, I knew for sure that he's ready to start his speech. That's why I decided to look at him again. It was not as if he still remember me. It was four years after all. And when I looked up again, shocked is not the word that would describe what I felt. It was beyond that.

I didn't really know what my face is making that time but I only had one thought in mind. 'Who is he?'

EXT.

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: This is just the first part of Sakura's POV. The next will be hers too. So please review. I hope you can leave a good one to make me somehow comfortable. But still criticisms are not disallowed. But please mention the parts you're not satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond Dust**

_Disclaimer:_ I was, am and will not be a rightful owner of Cardcaptor Sakura. I am just a simple fan of Clamp. But take note that this story is mine.

_Author's Note: _Hello guys! Have you enjoyed the last chapter? Hope you did. There are already some hints in the last chapter which is one of the main problem of the story. I would not surprise everyone cause there'll be some kind of OOCness here.

Please don't forget that '_' is the thought of whoever's POV.

Yes. This'll be still Sakura's persona. So let's just keep the tape rolling…

**_To GlennCherry:_ **(6/7/13) Since I'll be leaving my writing for a while because of a very important business I have now. As you know, I'm a student. Well, in case of you review, I never plan to write stories using my mother tongue. However, I appreciate your review. :)I'm worse in my own language. Maybe because it's mine. But in my point of view, it's not that too confusing where readers, such as you, wouldn't understand the plot. I admit that I have many grammar errors though I hate to say this but spelling is what I'm best at. I have reread this story a few times and I didn't see anything wrong about my spelling since I used Spelling Check. And I think I used Japanese words just to emphasize that the settings is still in Japan. When you watch anime with only subtitles, didn't you see that they didn't translate some words and the suffixes? And as you said, you think you read something like this before. Sorry to say but this is only the very first part. I have already watch many movies, animes and dramas and even read books and mangas. I don't think it's the same though you can find some which also started with the confession but this is quite different (that's what I assure you). Lastly, I think I don't need to change my writing style. I believe that every writer is unique. Another thing, please don't contradict much on my plot. This is my very first time writing a normal romance story. Because commonly, I write stories involving gushing of blood for I dream of it every night. That's all. Please make an account so I won't need to type this in public viewing. XP

_**Chapter 4**_

INT. Tomoeda Middle School's Gym – 07:20 AM, 7th of April 2003, Monday

The temperature of the past winter's season still lingered though I could still hear how the breeze swooshes the cherry blossom outside because of how the window's open. Even I know this sound would never affect my hearing, the thumping of my heart added with all the noise. I didn't realized that just by hearing his name would make me like this. I could even feel the heat pooling in my face. For me, the only sounds that were present were those plus his every step he took as he got nearer to the stage.

The moment I gathered enough courage to lift my head, shocked is not enough to describe what I felt. More like not believing what was the fact in front of me. 'Who is he?'

It seemed that the freshmen representative was nervous that he have to clear his throat before. The person in front has his spring uniform properly worn with somehow I think he had 3 inches below 5 feet in height. He had also dishevelled chocolate brown hair and his eyes were covered due to his thick lensed glasses which made him look more of a nerd. "In the next following three years, I hope we can live our life more meaningful. Meet new friends and experience new things. That's all. Thank you." He made that brief speech as he bowed his head in conclusion.

He was not the boy I met four years ago. That's what I tried to believe. Even I know for a fact that that Li Syaoran is definitely Li Syaoran of the past. Yes. I was disappointed. I never imagined that our next meeting would be like this. I would often dream since that night how I could meet him. Something like a fairytale love story.

As he walked back to his seat, I still kept staring on his new feature. I thought of maybe that this day is just illusion made by a nightmare that by five minutes I would wake up and someone would say that I am already late and could not make it to the opening ceremony. So I pinched my arm to check if it hurts which confirmed everything to be true.

It's just Tomoyo who kept on poking my elbow to get my attention when the train of thoughts about him had stopped. "Sakura-chan, what club would you like to join?" If I tell her, she would join for sure at the same club.

"Go-home club, maybe," I answered to suffice her.

"Eh! Don't you like to join the Music Club? I heard that _senpais_ there are really nice." Maybe she read it from blogs which she checked last week. However, I really don't like to join in any of them.

It had been five minutes since then when a number of clubs introduced themselves and what they do and even what their goals this coming years to come. In short, it's really boring. So my eyes once again roamed around to see him who changed a lot in the years passed.

EXT.

INT. Class 1-B Room – 7:34 AM, 7th of April 2003, Monday

We were on our 7th Grade. Tomoeda Middle School is a ladder school however I went on another all girls' school with Tomoyo. We were always on the same class and were always been seatmates. I knew from the start that our parents set this up so I would always be with her. It's not something like a bombshell that we're again sitting next to each other.

By the time I saw a girl with a bobbed cut bronze hair same with her eyes but wearing a rounded glasses, I made my way to her. "_Ohayo_ (Good morning), Naoko-chan!" I greeted her with a smile.

"_Ohayo_, Sakura-_chan_! You're looking good today. Where'll be your seat?" she inquired.

"Second of the second front seat. Tomoyo's sitting on my left." I pointed out Tomoyo's seat which was beside the window.

"Lucky Tomoyo. I wished my seat is also beside the window too." I couldn't help but laugh at her response. "Hey Tomoyo-chan!" She called her as Tomoyo walked towards us.

"Good morning, Naoko-chan. I'm glad we're classmates again." Tomoyo grinned.

"Me too. Congratulations on placing 2nd Tomoyo-chan! Also you too Sakura-chan. You even made it to the top ten." In our previous school, Tomoyo always got the top notch so somehow Naoko thought it's a shame that it's not the same here.

"Thank you," Tomoyo and I said simultaneously.

"But congratulating me with just getting the 9th place." I scratched my nape as Tomoyo went to her seat while her hand wave to say goodbye.

"I guess you just got low grades in Math." I just gave a laugh as a reply. Well, everyone knows that I'm really bad on that area. That even getting a tutor won't do well.

"By the way," she paused as she looked back where her seat was. "Rika-_chan_!" She called as this girl came towards us. "Sakura-_chan_, this is my new friend, Sasaki Rika-_chan_. And Rika-_chan_, this is Kinomoto Sakura-_chan_."

"Nice to meet you, Sasaki-san. Please just call me Sakura." I offered my smile to this new friend.

"Nice to meet you too Sakura-chan! Rika's fine." She gave same gesture to mine.

"Did you see our seat plan?" I just shook my head on Naoko-_chan_'s question. "It's Li Syaoran who would be next to you."

Just earlier, I kept on thinking that I don't want anything to do with him. He changed. Maybe I should too.

As Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and I talked about random stuffs, Li-kun got in the classroom. He seemed like a non-existent being as he passed by our classmates and made his way to his seat. And since there'll be just 3 minutes before the teacher will come, I took my seat and rest my head by my right palm as it stood on the table. I stared outside to see the vast blue sky. But after a few seconds, decided to take a peek at my right. The beat I heard earlier was again coming to me. I didn't know if my cheeks had the beet of red but I tried to hide it so he won't notice. Talking to him would make the situation worse so I chose not to. After a few months, seats would change and I would not try to endure what I currently feel.

EXT.

INT. 1-B's Classroom – 01:55 PM, 6th of November 2003, Thursday

Two months already passed since our seats changed. But all those four months seemed like a very tough challenge if I should take a look at him or not. Yet I developed to keep a poker face in front of him. After the draw lots of seats, I took one near the backdoor and Li-_kun_'s was at Tomoyo's former seat. And as for Tomoyo, she got the middle front one.

I was chatting with Rika-_chan_ and Naoko-_chan_ when Keito-_san_ called for me. "Sakura-san, someone is looking for you out here."

I walked towards the door where Keito-san was. "Who is it?" I asked as I took a glimpse behind the doors. The boy had this jet black short hair with gray eyes and unmistakably on five feet height. "Can I know who are you?"

"Momozano Toshiya from Class 2-A." he seemed to be shy as he kept on scratching his hair while tapping his right feet on his back. "Can you spare me for a minute?"

"Sure." I followed him which leaded to the stairway.

EXT.

INT. Corner of the stairway – 01:57 PM, 6th of November 2003, Thursday

He stopped like saying that let's-talk-here-at-the-corner. "Uhmmm," he started. "Kinomoto-san, it's been seven months ever since you entered this school. I was really interested on who are you from the moment I saw you at the club orientation during the opening ceremony. I kept on watching your every move whenever I saw you running to catch the bell. I thought that maybe this interest grew into like. So I want to ask. Would you like to go out with me?" Wow! Nice speech. I find him to be somehow cute but not really my type. I thought that maybe this was the chance given to me to forget my first love.

"Sure." He looked really happy with my answer as he couldn't help himself to jump.

"I'll make sure to treasure you, Kinomoto-_san_." He held my hands as I saw the sparkles forming in his eyes.

"Please don't be so formal _senpai_. We're already going out, right?" I want him to feel comfortable around me. And calling me by name would be a start.

"Then, Sakura…chan?"

I nodded, "Better." I was satisfied by that.

"Then please call me by name too." Maybe he thought it would be fair if both of us is familiar with each other.

"I feel like I would be disrespecting an upper classman."

"But I insist."

"Would it be okay if it's Toshiya-_senpai_?" I had my eyebrow moved upwards to ask him if that would do.

"Fine then. How about we exchange our mobile phone numbers?" He took out his cellphone as well as mine.

"Okay." We turned on our infrareds to pass each other's number. After that, Toshiya-_senpai_ left to his room.

Yeah. This is right. Sometimes, heart should know how to forget.

EXT.

INT. Momozano Residence – 04:15 PM, 24th of December 2003, Wednesday

It had been more than a month ever since I dated Toshiya-senpai. I really had fun. He was treating me like a princess. Even making his club activities finished as soon as possible then set me home. I felt some guilt because after what he had done, my feelings still haven't changed. I don't know if friendship is the best I could offer him.

Even if Christmas is not really celebrated in this country, we still have this Christmas Eve. It's known that most lovers go to the large Christmas tree which will be displayed later on the street near the park. It was believed that kissing under it as the clock struck midnight would cause the love between the two be stronger. That's why I was here on Toshiyo-senpai's home to play some playstation game before going to there.

Though I wore a miniskirt, I made sure I would be well protected from cold. I had a coral long sleeves blouse on top plus a black wool jacket doubling it. My black socks even covered all my skin exposed from wearing the skirt.

Toshiya-senpai stood after an hour of playing and stretched his arms. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Do you like some hot chocolate? I can make you one." He offered like a good host should be.

"Sure. Thank you." I smiled as he walked out the door.

I looked around his room and seemed to be well cleaned. I expected a guy's room to be messy. Though being alone in the room, he didn't dare to touch me. I had known the whole time we're dating that he respects what I want and will never do something to hurt me. I kept on questioning myself why couldn't I fall in love with him.

After two minutes or three, Toshiya-senpai came back having two cups on his hands. "Here's my special hot chocolate milk drink. Served only for my lady." He said as he put the cup in front of me.

"Thank you." 'Is that all I can say?'

"Finish it quickly and have a rematch with me." He kept on challenging me on the car racing since he haven't won any single match with me. What should I do? I practiced a lot at home because my brother always beat me which cause me to be more competitive in playing.

"Try harder, _s-e-n-p-a-i_." I said teasingly.

"Arghhh!" I just sticked out my tongue when I saw how defeated he was.

We laughed the whole time. We didn't even notice the time. Of course, we played until he realized that he can never beat me. This is my game.

EXT.

INT. Tomoeda Park – 10:51 PM, 24th of December 2003, Wednesday

"Hey, it's your fault that we're late. You are too eager to beat a game I'm best at." There were too many couples who were even lining up to get a chance to kiss under that tree. "Now, we have to line up too."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I was just engrossed on the game." He hugged me which I grew accustomed of. The fact is this is the farthest we have done so far. Yeah, if you're thinking the same as me, it's for real. We haven't kissed. Though I know he fought the urge to do that, he just kiss me on my forehead. If ever, this would be our first.

He left me for awhile to buy a hot tea so we can withstand the cold weather. Snow even kept on falling which added with the weather. "Here's your tea." He handed me a canned oolong tea then hugged me again to make some heat. When I tried to lift the lid of the can, I couldn't seem to open it.

Toshiya-senpai took it from me and did the honor of opening it. "Aren't you too weak not to open to open a can tea?" I couldn't believe that he just made fun of me.

I punched his arm as a revenge while I pouted with my eyes closed. After some few seconds, I felt it. Toshiya-senpai's breathe came closer and closer. And by the time I opened my eyes, there's already a few centimetres between our faces which shocked me. That's why I backed out.

"Sorry. Maybe you're still not ready, huh?" I know that he regretted his actions.

"It's okay. I'm not just prepared earlier. So it came a surprise to me." 'It should be like this, right?' I was doubting if I said the right words.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Do you really like me?" I didn't answer because until now I didn't know. "If you don't like me, why did you continued dating me? But if you do like me, why haven't I heard from your own mouth that you like me?" I know that ever since I was going out with him, I never said words such as 'I like you' or fairly similar to that.

My thoughts were at trail. Words couldn't even come out. And by the time I realized it, I just told him: "Sorry." 'Is that all I would give after all the good things he done to me. I'm the worst. I know'

"Then let's stop this." He walked away from me but I know that after a few meters he ran in sullen.

Though Christmas carols can be heard around, it antagonized the sadness that surrounds me that time. Maybe this year's Christmas Eve would be my most memorable event since I broke someone's pure heart by not loving him as much as he loved me.

I know everything already ended. I raised my head up to see the sky as the more snow kept falling. I didn't realized the tears were already falling from me. But then I remembered the last time I cried. I recalled that boy's smile and kindness even to give his own scarf to a total stranger.

From then I knew that I was starting from zero again.

EXT.

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: **_To my dear readers, I would like to inform everybody that this story might be on hiatus by the next chapter. Why? Because of school, of course. Though I hate studying, I need it.

By the way, I would like to give my apologies for many grammar mistakes on all the chapters. All are unedited and this as well. I would try to reread my chapters again and correct my errors.

Review please! I would be very pleased if you could leave a good response. However, it's not just to take note of what's good. So criticize this as well. Just point out what I did wrong and I would even giving you my thanks. By next time…


End file.
